1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting tilt of a disc, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting tilt of a disc on which data is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital versatile disc-recordable/rewritable (DVD-R/RW), is one example of a disc type on which data is recorded. Even if a DVD-R/RW is a blank disc that is devoid of user data, the DVD-R/RW records data in a control data zone.
Conventional tilt detection for a disc, such as the DVD-R/RW, is performed in 3 steps during a lead-in operation of the disc. First, a rough tilt at an inner area of the disc is detected using a difference between signals where low-pass filtering of focus driving (focus of drive: FOD) signals detected from the inner area of the disc has been performed. Second, while tilt of the disc is being corrected using the rough tilt detected in the first step, a position where a jitter is minimum is detected using an RF signal of the control data zone, and a tilt at the position where the jitter is minimum is detected as a fine tilt at the inner area of the disc. Third, the total area of the disc is divided into five zones, and a tilt of each zone is detected using a difference between signals where low-pass filtering of the FOD signals has been performed as in the first step, while a pickup is moved through each of the zones. Since the tilt of the disc is detected in three steps during a lead-in operation of a disc, the lead-in operation of the disc is very time consuming.